Stop Deluding Yourself
by Enderkiller77
Summary: "Yang. Your crying." (Warning for major character death mention)


"Yang. Your crying."

Weiss expected herself to then say, "Come on, get up you brute! Stop being so pathetic!" She expected Ruby or Blake to come over and stop Yang from delivering a snarky comeback or punching her on the shoulder. Then there would be a full on yelling fight until they were calmed down by their partners. Afterwards Yang would have her trademark smile on and pat Weiss on the head, remarking about the heiresses height or something to bug her, but not too much.

There was no fighting.

There was nothing but crying.

Yang stayed hunched on the floor next to Blake's bed, curled up and shaking with almost quiet sobs. Her shoulders shook, her own hair covering her face, but it was obvious the brawler was facing away from Weiss. Yangs fists were balled up and without the bandages covering them, her hands would be bleeding from fingernails cutting through her skin. No more words were said, the silence now flowing through the room where two more people were supposed to be.

The heiress bit her lip, clenching her burned and scarred hands tightly in reaction.

"Come on Yang, stop it." The words were weak, barely audible, and Weiss almost surprised herself by saying it.

More silence, only interrupted by the sounds of whimpering and crying.

"Get up."

Weiss bit her lip harder, her hands tightly grabbing onto her arms now, where a binding was to stop Weiss from messing up her left arm even more. Her words weren't spoken with a scratchy tone, and Weiss was definately not crying. A Schnee never cried. A Schnee _never_ cried.

Then why did her face feel wet?

Why was she shaking?

"Weiss."

The heiress snapped out of her state and looked at Yang through eyes that were blurred because of fresh tears.

"They're gone."

Weiss gritted her teeth, "No, they aren't."

"Wei-"

"THEY'RE ALIVE!"

The shout was fast, its impact lingering in the room. The bunk-beds creaked in wake of the sound, bunk-beds that would be filled by Ruby and Blake. They would come back. They would.

They had to.

Yang looked up at Weiss, traces of whatever makeup was on her face was now a mess and had bleed into the bandages on Yangs cheeks. She sniffed, wiping red eyes that had shed far to many tears for a lifetime.

"_Weiss_."

The scratchy, heavy call of her name made the heiress place her right hand over her face, almost as if it might stop Yang from seeing and hearing Weiss's sobs. Yang shifted slightly, letting her hands attempt push back disarrayed hair even though they still shook.

"They... Th-They might still be alive..."

"Weiss..."

"I mean, B-Blake only lost one arm and Ruby only had a cut eye and a few broken r-ribs..."

"Weiss, please."

"Th-The cave might not have collapsed completely! Maybe they got out!"

"Please, just stop."

"They're to strong to die because of some Grimm, I'm sure they-!"

"WEISS!"

Yang's shout echoed across the room, making Weiss flinch and whimper as she stopped talking.

"Weiss, for... for fucks sake just..." Yang paused, wiping another trail of tears, "Just stop deluding yourself, please."

"I'm not deluding, I'm telling the truth."

"You're spewing out lies."

Weiss's hand tightened it's grip on her forehead.

"If my lies are hope then yes, I'm a dirty liar."

"Weiss please, for god's sakes, we both saw the blood."

"That was... That was just Ruby's cape that was ripped off."

Yang growled, the sound was bitter and only held sadness and anger.

"Weiss. Capes don't paint rocks red."

The heiress bit her lip, drawing blood from the recently closed wound that was there only a few days ago.

"It was Grimm blood then."

Yangs fists gripped tighter.

"No it wasn't."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I'm not a deluding idiot who thinks that excuses will bring dead people back."

Weiss shuddered at the harsh words, the truth of it all slowly eating away at her core as she started to stutter more with each shaky breath.

"Th-They aren't excuses."

"Illusions then."

"N-No, they're h-hop-"

"Weiss, don't feed me that bullshit."

"I-It's not bullshit."

"Just stop. Just fucking stop already Weiss."

Yang let out another choked off sob, unclenching her fists so that she could wipe at her eyes again.

"Please, just stop." Yang whispered out, pure sorrow wrapped around each word.

Weiss gulped, a lump in her throat from even more tears that now fell freely down her face. The liquid passed sliced up skin somewhat healed by aura, it's marks only highlighting claws that were once tearing through porcelain complexion.

Weiss fell down next to Yang, her legs failing to keep the now wailing heiress standing upright.

She wanted Ruby back.

She wanted Blake back.

They just couldn't be gone.

Weiss suddenly found herself in a hug, both girls gripping each other as if letting the other one go meant living life alone.

"It's going to be alright."

Weiss didn't know which one of them was saying that.

"_It's going to be alright_."

She didn't care.


End file.
